Robot assemblies with one or more robots are safety monitored according to internal practice, for example for a speeding or protection chamber violation by a robot, the actuation or the presence of an emergency stop or the like. If a violation was observed, up to now the complete robot assembly was securely shut down.
However, such a shutdown, in particular with the corresponding expenditure for resumption of automatic operation, is not necessary in every case. For example, if a sensor that monitors a protective fence door has a malfunction, an initial set-up mode or test mode, in which an operator is within the workspace of the robot assembly with an activated approval switch, i.e. the protective fence door may be opened, can in principle be continued.